2P FACE Family Tour
by icepops25
Summary: This is a hetalia and reader fanfiction. After a long day of work you are caught in the rainy night sidewalks by a handsome british man who offers you a bed to sleep in for the night. And this is how you spend your night at the 2P FACE family's home.
1. Travel Home

The winter air pierced her skin through her coat. She stumbled down the sidewalk, tripping over your boots that were a size too big. It was a small, quiet neighborhood. Nothing out of the of the ordinary. She was coming home from work, taking a shortcut this time. Dark clouds flew overhead in the midnight sky. By this time, a lot of the houses were black inside, except for the lone manor on top the hill.

Rain started pouring down on her. It was cold, wet, stuck to her skin. All her clothes will be soaked by the time she gets home. She ran down the dark pathway, when a man came strolling out the front gates of the manor. His hair was like summer strawberries, and his eyes blue lapis gems.

"Hello dearie," the gentleman said with a strong British accent, "Oh no, you'll be soaked out here. Come inside for the night, we'll fix you up."

His white smile glinted in the street lights. You really should be going home, but you live alone anyway. But should she trust him? He seems like a gentleman, and this lady always have a can of pepper spray with her just in case something happens. And it's absolutely freezing outside.

Her hands entwined with his, they were extraordinarily soft for a man. He led her to the front doors, and the house looked even prettier the closer she got to it.

"My name is Oliver. Oliver Kirkland. I am living with my boyfriend and my two sons. You'll love them. We will give you a tour." Oliver smiled, "We welcome you to our humble abode."

The front doors opened to a grand staircase and large halls streaming far into the mansion. Two blondes stood inside, waiting. The one had his hair tied back, and was wearing black mirrored sunglasses. The second, much older looking one, slouched with half a cigarette in his hand.

"This is my son Matthew, who prefers to be called Matt. And my boyfriend Francis. Be careful, he's a little tipsy."

Matt nodded his head toward the young lady, she could see his toned muscles through his red plaid shirt. Francis simply stood and stared. He even looked disgusted at her presence being in his home.

Oliver lets go of her hand and she sees the slow tension build up inside him.

"Al! Get down here!" He roared through gritted teeth, "A guest is here."

Suddenly, a brunette was sliding down of of the stair railings. He also had sunglasses but they sat on top his head. A smirk ran across his face as he stepped up to meet her.

"Well, she's a pretty one. How long will we have her?"

"Just for the night, it isn't safe for a young lady like her to be walking around at this time in this weather," Oliver responded.

The man by the name of Matt walks closer to her. His face inches from hers. She gets her hand ready to grab the pepper spray.

"I'll show her to her room." Matt said with a heavy Canadian French accent.


	2. The Tour

It was a beautiful white and gold ornate bedroom. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. The four-poster bed was welcoming with soft blankets and fluffy pillows. Maybe this was a good idea after all? Beats having to walk home to the dirty house that the lady lives in.

"There should be a nightgown for you in the dresser. I'll just leave you-"

The Canadian was interrupted by Oliver who was walking into the room with the others.

"Matt, why don't you show our nice guest the house? Poor thing will be lost trying to find the lavatory."

Oliver opened the wardrobe, throwing out a green Victorian styled dress. Almost looking like something a doll would wear, but it seemed to be just the size for her.

"We will let you change now, we don't want you to get sick from the rain." Oliver giggled as he pushed Matt out of the bedroom, and closing the door behind him.

Why such formal apparel? But the dress ended up fitting the girl perfectly. SHe found black flats at the bottom of the wardrobe and walked into the hallway.

There, the four house members looked at her. Oliver simply gleamed in pleasure. Matt moved his sunglasses down a bit, looking her up and down. Francis smirked in a devilish way that made her shiver. And Al looked intently at your figure in the dress. They all seemed to like it on the guest. Maybe a little too much. This may have been a bad idea.

"Well," Oliver chirped, "Matt, would you care to show our new guest around? Oh, and you look absolutely marvelous, poppet."

SHe blushed as her hair fell over your forehead. Matt rolled his eyes, at least she think he did? The glasses didn't help trying to find his emotions. He started to trudge down the hallway, motioning her to follow him.

"She is a young lady not a dog," Oliver scorned.

Matt sighed and held his elbow out, which she softly wrapped her arms around as he walked her down the hallway.

...

The mansion was more beautiful inside than it was outside. Tons of bedrooms, gold plated bathrooms, even a ballroom. The Canadian tour guide didn't say much as she walked around with him. He would open a door, show her what's inside, mumble what it was (which you couldn't hear most of the time), and then move onto the next scene.

You were now on the third floor of the manor, almost finished. The home seemed safer. As the both of them walked back downstairs to go to the guest bedroom, she could see an old brown door. It wasn't gleaming with the same polished shines like the others.

"Excuse me, what's that door over there?" She asks politely, trying to not get on Matt's bad side.

He looked where she was talking about and held her closer to him.

"Nothing you need to worry about."

...

"How was the trip?" Al asked with his sweet southern voice (was he really the only one here from America?), "I wish I could've gone with you instead of my brother."

Matt punches him in the gut and pulls him down the hall. The girl closes the door to one of the bathrooms and starts to take off her satin green dress. A hot bath waited for her while she were walking around the building. After she washes up, she puts the white nightgown over herself. The fabric and lace fitting her form like the most comfortable thing on the planet. It draped over her matching undergarments, which they gave you as well. She felt like a royal princess.

She strolls back to the bedroom and closed the door behind herself. It was pitch black outside. The only light coming from under the doorway. The girl slithers into bed and finds herself sleeping almost immediately in this cloud.

Her eyes rest, the world of dreams awaiting for her. Suddenly, she wakes up startled. Sitting up in bed, she sees the door is opened to the lit hallway. The clock on the wall indicated that she were sleeping for three hours. Why did she wake up?

Pushing the covers off her, she closes the door and heads back for bed. When she turns around she notices the four men standing behind the bed.

"Don't you want to get ready for the tea party, poppet?"


	3. Tea Party

((Ok, so apparently you can't have readerXcharacter fanfictions on this site. So I changed you to just a female woman. I'm sorry if you get confused. I tried :P))

She didn't remember anything after that. Her eyes fluttered open, a small chandelier hung from the ceiling. Before she even opened her eyes fully, she realized that she was tied to a hard chair. She looked around in her blurry vision. Porcelain dolls lined the walls. A small white table sat before her. A tea set sat on top.

"Is she awake?" She heard an American ask.

"A-Al?" She murmured. Looking around more she saw four men sitting in chairs around the table. They looked like the members of the house. But these people were more clean looking. Wiser.

"We are so sorry," Said the one who looked a lot like Francis, "You shouldn't have come here."

At that moment, the girl jumped in her seat. Trying to wiggle out of her ropes.

"Don't bother struggling," the other Francis asked, "These people don't want you getting free."

Silence.

"Poor thing. Too scared to speak," the American asked sadly.

"Might as well tell her," the blonde Oliver exclaimed, "You see, the people you've met, aren't exactly real. My name is Arthur Kirkland. I represent the great nation of England... I know it sounds insane, but trust me. My magic went haywire. Me, Alfred, Matthew, and this Francis were all affected. Every single evil thing we've ever done was put into physical beings. They became personifications of our worst parts. What we feared to always be became people. They stole this mansion and have kept us imprisoned for days now."

Tears began to flow down her face, "What do you mean? What would they want with me? Am I stuck here?! Who do I trust?"

The door behind them knocked open. The girl spins her head and she's they were sitting in the room that was kept away from her.

"Poppet," Oliver sang, "You trust us. We have helped you tonight. Now, we are letting you be apart of the family. We all have our own living doll here to, well, play with. And now you are our new toy."

Matt, Al, and the bad persona of Francis stood behind their matches. Oliver poured drinks for everyone. Francis kissed the neck of the real one. Matt pretended to choke and scare Matthew. And Al was forcefully pouring tea into Alfred's mouth. Arthur sat and watched in pain as his family were being tortured.

"How many sugar cubes, my dear?" The British second persona asked with a devilish smile.

"I want to go home!"

"Don't be stupid!" Oliver screamed and then regained his sweet voice, "This is your home, love."

Oliver reached behind him and pulled a red can out from under the table. It was the pepper spray. To her surprise, instead of the girl getting sprayed, Arthur was the victim.

He threw his head back and immediately snot and tears flowed from his face.

"Nooo!" She screamed.

The terrifying shrieks of the 1Ps filled the home. What would happen next?


	4. No

The alarm clock blasted her ears. The young girl sat up in her bed at home. The morning light shining through the blinds in her window. It was... Just a dream?

Her hand smashed against the clock, stopping the irritable buzzing sounds. She got out of bed and changed into her clothes. First she had to go to her college classes. Majoring in World History. No wonder everyone had wacky accents in her dream.

She walked outside and headed down to the bus stop. On her way, she passed the mansion that the evil people lived in in her nightmare. In the front yard stood a "For Sale" sign. Sold. Who lives here now?

The college girl sat on the cold blue bench, waiting for the bus to arrive... Maybe just a little bit late. Dammit.

"Excuse me, I'm new in town. You must be (your name here)."

She freezes in her skin. The stinging voice echoing inside her head. She knew that British accent.

Her eyes looked to her side and saw a happy msn standing beside her. There was only one person who had that bright strawberry hair and the blue sparkling eyes. And that grin that seemed to be painted onto his face.

"My name is Oliver. You should come by one day. We can have some tea."


End file.
